Pequeños detalles
by Smiling Girl
Summary: Porque hay veces que un diminuto detalle, que otros considerarían ridículo, pueden hacerle el día a una persona ० NO femmslash. Viñeta para pequeniia dhampir.


Esta historia está dedicada a , porque se la debo. Gracias a ella uno de mis peores días se hizo uno de los mejores y más inolvidables. TE AMO y jamás me cansaré de decirlo.

**Disclaimer**: InuYasha y cía son de Rumiko, la historia es mía y no cobro nada por leerla, así que siéntanse libres de hacerlo xd.

* * *

><p><em>Pequeños detalles.<em>  
><em>#<em>

_Malditos exámenes_, pensó Kagome al sentir el flujo de energía a través de su cuerpo; _maldito profesor sin vida_, cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo; _maldita actitud pedante de mi prima_, cuando levantó una mano para ayudarse a salir, _¡maldito día desgraciado! _Y pegó un salto fuera del pozo.

La actitud de la morocha estaba fundamentada, por supuesto. En el colegio le había ido de la patada, de forma más literal de la que se lo imaginan. Cuando le mostraron sus notas, a pesar que no tenía muchas expectativas sobre las mismas, no esperaba haber reprobado dos materias y tener que revalidar una, ¡pero si había estudiado como para que le salieran canas!, claro que eso a los profesores les importaba una reverenda nada. Y esa afirmación también estaba fundamentada, pues cuando decidió explicarle a su maestro de ciencias que le había hecho reprobar por sus múltiples faltas, ¿no es que si estaban justificadas no contaban? ¡Y un cuerno! ¡La habían reprobado por eso! Ah, pero, como si no fuera suficiente, al llegar a su casa y esperar un poco de paz, se encontró con que su prima estaría ahí todo el día, y no la que era buena onda y le subía el ánimo, no, si no la que se burlaba de ella por cada cosa mala que le pasaba y nunca, jamás, le habían dicho el significado de nobleza y ser buena persona.

¡Mierda! ¿Qué habría hecho en su vida pasada?

Ah, sí, sellar al amor de su vida contra un árbol milenario.

Suspiró, vaya karma.

—¡Kagome, regresate! —La efusividad del recibimiento que Shippô demostró se esfumó así como llegó al ver la cara de tristeza que la muchacha tenía—; ¿qué pasó?

—El día fue horrible, Shippô —exhaló—. No vuelvo a esforzarme tanto en las materias para luego reprobar. —Vaya mentira.

Sango volteó a ver a su amiga, que, con rostro abatido, le dio una pequeña sonrisa, la cual no llegó a sus ojos. Sango le correspondió con una igual.

Kagome agradeció que la tarde ya estuviera presente para su regreso, ya que el calor del pleno sol del Sengoku era algo que le habría terminado de cagar —aún más— el día. Claro, eso hasta que se percató de la tranquilidad extrema que había en la pequeña y concurrida cabaña de Kaede. ¿Dónde estaba InuYasha, hostigándola con preguntas y pidiéndole _comida ninja_?

—Hey, chicos, ¿dónde está InuYasha?

Al ver que nadie le contesto, Kagome volteó a verlos alternativamente. Miroku giró el rostro, Shippô salió de un salto y Sango le mostró un gesto de extrema comprensión, uno que conocía de ocasiones parecidas.

Asintió.

—Desde ayer a la noche no vuelve —dijo Sango—, se fue tras una serpiente caza-almas.

—Sí, debe estar con Kikyô —susurró ella—; no hay problema. —Y compuso una sonrisa de Mona Lisa.

Sango se levantó y fue hasta donde Miroku estaba sentado. Él se encogió sobre si mismo.

—¡Sanguito, yo no hice nada! —comenzó a decir, moviendo las manos, al ver como se acercaba.

—Miroku, ¿podrías salir de la cabaña con Shippô, por favor? —preguntó amablemente.

El muchacho le miró asombrado.

—Ehr... s-sí.

—Gracias.

Miroku, con paso vacilante y Shippô en su hombro, se acercó a la puerta y, antes de salir, vio como Kagome bajaba la cabeza y Sango le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. Solo alcanzó a negar, InuYasha era un tonto.

—Amiga, no vale sufrir por él.

—Hoy no es solo por él, Sango —explicó—, tiene que ver con mi horrible día y esto es solo la cereza que culmina en el pastel —La castaña asintió—, no sé si pueda con todo, Sango.

Para evitar que llorara, la abrazó. No entendía mucho de lo que le pasaba a Kagome, eso de los demonios exámenes y reprobar, pero lo de InuYasha lo comprendía muy bien. Ahora que hoy se veía completamente desesperada y triste. Y para terminar, lo de InuYasha...

Recordó algo que tal vez le haría sentir feliz. Se levantó y fue hasta una esquina de la cabaña a rebuscar entre unas telas.

—¿Sango?

La chica regresó donde su amiga.

—Kag, esto que te voy a dar era para tu cumpleaños y, aunque se que es en dos semanas, creo que es mejor dártelo ahora. —Y le entregó una bonita pulsera hecha con fibras de diversos colores.

—¡Oh, Sango! ¡Es preciosa! —exclamó sonriente.

—Cuando nace un hermano o hermana de uno, es tradición de los exterminadores regalarle algo que perteneció a él o ella —relató—; yo soy una exterminadora —Se señaló a sí misma—, esta pulsera perteneció a mi madre —dijo, tomándola entre sus manos— y tu eres mi hermana. —Y la abrazó.

Los ojos de Kagome lagrimearon de felicidad.

—¡Muchísimas gracias, Sango! ¡De verdad! _¡Me has hecho el día!_

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reeditado.<strong>_

Sí, bueno, sé que la cosa no fue así, Dahmp, pero la idea es esa xd. **Siempre te estaré agradecida, guapa, **porque convertiste uno de mis peores días en uno de los mejores. :3 Y, de verdad, no tienes idea de cómo me hizo el día ese pequeño detalle. Ponle que yo era Kagome con todas las degracias y la pulsera el regalo xd. Seh, algo por el estilo.

Muchas, MUCHAS gracias, otra vez.

Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos. ^^


End file.
